His Butler: Past, Present, and Future
by Kuroshitsuji Sebastian
Summary: Sebastian and Grell weren't always a demon or death God. Sebastian recalls all about his past, but Grell doesn't. Will Sebastian ever tell Grell? SebastianxGrell
1. Chapter 1

_"One isn't always born a demon. We go through a human life before becoming the soul eating creature I am today._"

The black haired boy leaned back against a prison cell wall. He had simply stolen a piece of bread to survive. As simple as that. Laws were too strict in this age and it was tough for a homeless kid like himself to survive honestly. Thievery was the only way to live.

He looked around at the cell he was in. It was cold, hard stone in the basement of the royal castle. The stones were a slate grey that gave off no warmth, no hominess. Just cruel pain and lonliness. The floors were stone with God knows what scurrying around. He assumed rats and cockroaches, but feared that he would be lucky if that were the case.

The worst part of the cell was the leaking. There were various puddles scattered around the small area. He shivered from the cold. This was no place for the young boy. He looked up as a door began to open from the hallway that lead to the staircase that, he assumed, led up and into the main part of the castle.

"What is your name." A portly man asked, pointing a stubby finger at the boy. The man's eyes narrowed as the boy did not answer, only looked down and stayed silent. "Well? I am awaiting your answer. If you do not answer soon, the punishment will be more severe."

"..." The boy muttered something incoherant and the man slammed the cell door open and kicked him.

"Speak louder boy!"

"I have no name sir." He answered more loudly. The man sneered and kicked him again.

"No name? No name? Pathetic. You are not worth allowing to live. I will save the King the trouble and dispose of you myself-" The man cut off to being kicked in the knee by a small redheaded boy.

"Run! Run!" The boy said, grabbing the black haired boy's wrist and pulling him out towards the hallway. The boy followed. He had no choice anyways right? It was do or die in this situation. The other boy changed his grip to his hand as they ran, hiding down hallways as to not be caught. The two stopped in a closet to hide.

"Why save me?" The black haired boy asked. He was caught off guard by the large, toothy grin he got in response.

"Because I want to." The other boy said. "You didn't deserve to be dragged off for a piece of bread so my sister and I came after you! I'm Ether by the way. What is your name?"

"I... I don't have a name."

"Then can I give you a name?" Ether tilted his head, his short red hair falling to the side. He looked funny so the boy laughed then nodded. Ether grinned again.

"How does Serath sound?" He asked. The boy nodded and smiled. All was silent outside the closet so Ether grabbed a hold of Serath's hand and pulled him down the hall and through a main entrance where a red-headed girl joined them as they ran down the snowy front lawn and to freedom.

The three stopped at a farm on the outskirts of the small village town. Ether fell back into the snow, laughing.

"That... Was... AMAZING!" He said, choking from not breathing. Serath and the girl laughed as well.

"I am Melody, Ether's sister." The girl said, turning to Serath and smiling. "You are welcome to live with us."

"I am Serath." Serath responded, smiling back. It was his first time truely smiling since the times before he became an orphan. He yelped as a ball of red tackled him to the snow and began to poke him in the sides

"Ha! Take that!" Ether roared, laughing and smirking. Serath couldn't help but giggle gayly. Ether snickered. "You sound so gay!"

"You are the gay one!" Serath said between laughs. Ether sat off of him and smirked.

"Yes. I am gay. Have a problem with it? Then leave."

_"I never knew that human beings could be so kind. I was right yet wrong. Ether changed my life and views in many ways."_


	2. Chapter 2

Guess I better start putting disclaimers huh? Well, Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to me sadly. If it did, Sebastian and Grell would be together :3

_"Everything was perfect... Until that fateful day when I would lose all control of myself."_

"Everything is perrrrfect." Ether purred in Serath's ear. Serath shivered and punched his lover in the arm. They had been together for little over a month now. Serath was in heaven. He never knew he could be loved by someone so much. The raven haired male licked Ether's neck and laughed as the redhead shivered in responce.

"Everytime you tease me, I will tease you back~" He said in a sing-song voice. Ether pouted and Serath kissed him gently.

"You are a jerk." Ether said, same pout on his face. The pout turned to a smirk as he pinned his love down on the bed. He nipped the other's neck and laughed as Serath whimpered. Ether's smirk widened. "Well then~ Why don't I stop the whimpering and turn it into moans?" That made the raven whimper even more. Ether kissed him then moved down his neck, undoing his shirt and kissed the pale skin revealed. He continued his way downwards until he heard a loud bang on the front door.

"I will get it." Ether jumped up and ran for the door, angry that someone would interrupt his teasing of the one he loved so dearly. He opened the door and gasped. A man, tall, muscular, and downright scary looking, grabbed his wrists.

"You have committed sin. His majesty is not pleased." The man pulled Ether out of the house. Another man ran in and Ether heard a shout of anger. Moments later, Serath was dragged out by the man. The two put wraps around the two male's mouths, not allowing them to speak. They also blindfolded them. Serath and Ether were terrified.

_"Hell was coming..."_

_"It had begun..."_

"By order of His Majesty. You, Ether Cornello, will be burned for the sin of homosexuality." A short, pudgy man stated as two men held Ether up to a wooden cross. "May you repent your sins, you can live. Do you repent?"

"Fuck you!" Ether snarled. "I do not repent what I am! I love who I want!" The redhead glared at everyone, his gaze softened as it rested on Serath. The male was tired up to a wooden post, forced to face towards Ether.

"Just do it!" Serath yelled. "It isn't worth losing your life over, Ether!" Serath felt tears fall from his eyes and down his cheeks, soddening the earth beneath his feet. Ether smiled softly and shook his head.

"I love you, Serath. I cannot stop loving you." He turned his head to the fat man. "Burn me. I will make sure to flip off your 'God' when I see him and I will see you all in Hell!" Everyone who came to witness the event, over a hundred, gasped.

"Ether!" Serath let the tears fall freely. "I lo-" His words were but off by some people binding his mouth. He desperately wanted to tell Ether how much he cared.

"Do it now!" The fat man said. The two men holding Ether, lifted him up to fit the cross as another man drove nails into his hands and feet, sticking him to the cross. Serath's eyes widened as Ether screamed in agony. Tears fell faster.

"May God punish you as he see fit." Everyone put their hands together as the fire began at Ether's feet. The redhead let tears fall down his face. He looked at Serath.

"Never forget that I love you, Serath. Please survive this... For me." Ether was then engulfed in flames.

"NO!" Serath screamed around the towel. A woman removed it and slapped him.

"Do not yell for that sinner!" She snarled. Serath screamed.

"Somebody do something! somebody help him! somebody! PLEASE! Oh Ether no! Please no! I love you!" Serath began choking on tears as the person he loved so much continued to burn.

"Your wish is my command as long as you give me your soul... I will give you what you want..." A voice said.

"Please! Give me the ultimate power so that I can get revenge..." Serath shouted to the voice.

"So it shall be..." The sky turned black. People screamed and the only thing visible was the fire. A shape emerged from the darkness and stepped into the light of the flames in front of Serath. It was a human female, or so it seemed. She had long blonde hair and red eyes. She wore all leather. She touched her lips to Serath's and he felt his body writh in pain.

The pain stopped and he opened his eyes. Everything felt different. He looked down at his hands. His nails were pure black. He blinked and looked around. Time seemed frozen. The blonde woman smirked.

"You are now a demon. Enjoy your power. But... It all comes with a price. You must feed off souls or you will die. Contract with humans." She winked and disappeared. The moment she vanished, the chaos from before continued.

Serath looked at the flame. It was slowly vanishing. The humans all turned to him, their faces full of terror.

"D-Demon!"

"Run!"

"Not so fast." Serath's new pink cat-like eyes locked onto everyone. He felt power bubble through him. He closed his eyes and put his hands out. When he opened them, everyone fell over coughing and vomitting. He smirked then glared as he turned to the ashes left from his love. He walked to them and grabbed a handful.

"I swear to you, Ether. I will get revenge on all of humanity. I will not let your life be sacrificed in vain... And above all... I love you." He turned and walked away, leaving in his wake, the Black Plague.

_"Serath is gone. A demon is who I am now."_

_I would greatly appreciate reviews though I suppose they aren't necessary. But they do make me and Sebastian happy! Every review is one step closer to Grell and Sebastian being together~_


	3. Authors Note

_Sorry for all of you who wish me to continue this, but I have been busy with college OTL._

_BUT NEVER FEAR! I have decided to continue this. It may take a bit for the next chapter, but I will try my hardest (That and I may edit my previous chapters due to my horrible fanfic writing skills)_

_Thank you all for being patient and reviewing my story! It means a lot!_

_And thank you, xilema95 who has translated this to Spanish! I'm sorry I didn't get back to you earlier but I don't mind this story being translated into any mlanguage. Thank you for finding it worthy /sob_

_So, be looking forward to more! With much more detail~_


End file.
